


It Was An Accident the First Time

by AbaddonsLittleWItch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Dean Has A Wing Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonsLittleWItch/pseuds/AbaddonsLittleWItch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As any good Dom knows, people with dominant personalities make the best Subs. Castiel is no exception, and when Dean makes Cas lose control for a millisecond, his wings come exploding out, adding a new feature for them both to enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was An Accident the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt for wing!kink and bondage with a bottom Cas.

Dean Winchester was the only person in the world who knew how much Castiel, Angel of The Lord, enjoyed being tied up. He was the only person who knew the noises Cas made when he had his hands bound over his head while Dean thrust into him and he was only person privileged enough to see and touch Cas’ wings during sex.

It had been an accident the first time Cas’ wings had appeared. It had not been an accident at any point after that.

\-----------------------------------

Cas was handcuffed to Dean's headboard and was being teased mercilessly by Dean's mouth. He bit down on Cas’ neck, then licked the spot tenderly, repeatedly, until Cas was writhing and whimpering with need. His hands wandered down Cas’ sides and over his hips, fingers ghosting gently towards Cas’ straining cock, before he softly palmed it, pulling little moans and breathless gasps with every slight tug. It happened in an instant after a particularly hard pull from Dean. Before he even knew what was happening the room had filled with the bright light of angelic grace and suddenly, Cas’ wings were unfolding. They were huge; so large that the tips brushed against the walls. The feathers were a brilliant white color with veins of blue and silver running through them, shining with their own internal light. The colors swirled together and blended before separating and spreading out in lines reaching the very ends. They shook with Castiel's attempts to hold in his power, quivering silently. They were magnificent, breathtaking, nearly blinding to look at.

Dean, possessed by the sudden impulse to touch them, reached out and ran his fingers through the feathers, feeling their smooth, soft, silkiness fall over his hands like a waterfall. Cas gasped at the sensation and bucked his hips, desperate to find friction. Dean startled and looked down, then smirked with realization and repeated the motion of running his fingers over and through Cas’ feathers. It wasn’t long before Cas was thrusting up, desperate to feel Dean’s own hardness against him. He flapped his wings once and wrapped them around Dean, pulling him down into a bruising kiss. Dean got the message loud and clear. He reached into his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube, quickly slicking up his fingers. He teased around Cas’ entrance and when Cas whimpered, he eased one finger inside. Cas bucked again, thrusting down on it.

“Dean, more!” Cas voice was rough with desire and need. Dean obliged, slipping a second finger inside. “No, Dean, you. All of you.” Cas was barely making sense, but Dean understood. He slicked more lube over his own aching cock and poised himself at Cas’ entrance, movingly slowly so as not to cause any damage. Cas moaned and his wings flapped again, the feathers puffing up. He didn’t wait for Dean to move, but instead pushed himself up onto Dean.

“Woah, easy, Angel.” Dean was breathless with trying to control himself; he didn’t want to hurt Cas by moving too fast or too forcefully. But Cas didn’t care and he quickly started trying to thrust himself onto Dean’s cock. Dean got the hint and lowered himself onto his elbows for leverage, thrusting slightly faster until he was pounding hard and fast into Cas. The feel of Cas clamping down on him was wonderful, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to feel Cas' feathers again; the silky texture, the light brush of softness. He reached up blindly and twisted a hand into Cas feathers, eliciting a loud, breathy, “Yes!” from Cas. Dean grunted in response and pumped harder. He knew Cas was close and he was starting to get there himself. The sensations were becoming too much to hold in and Cas snapped his wings around Dean, pulling him in as close he as could as his orgasm rocked through him. Dean kept thrusting, so close, and finally shouted Cas’ named as his own orgasm took him.

They lay there for several minutes afterwards, breathing deeply and relishing the feel of each other. Dean continued to run his fingers over Cas’ feathers while they came back down from their high. Cas shivered at the sensations, but he didn’t wanted Dean to stop. He didn’t think he’d ever want Dean to stop.

“I think I’m going to let my wings out every time from now on. I enjoyed that...a lot.” Dean smirked into Cas’ neck. “Me, too, Angel. Me, too.”


End file.
